


Preparing for His Debut.

by Ultra_chrome



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started life as a comment on a drawing by linane. That, in turn was inspired by a delicious story by wyvernchick, called Filmstar. If it sucks, I apologise profusely to you both.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Preparing for His Debut.

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a comment on a drawing by linane. That, in turn was inspired by a delicious story by wyvernchick, called Filmstar. If it sucks, I apologise profusely to you both.

Richard sat with his legs spread wide on the kitchen chair and looked across at the mirror he'd propped on the chair opposite.  
  
It looked kind of sad, really, his balls all squashed into the cheap vinyl and his cock only half hard, vaguely interested at the prospect of being touched.  
  
He reached to the table, picked up the shaving brush and dipped it in the warm water, feeling the thrill of promise. He was going to do it, finally! It was no longer a case of "I wonder how it'd look" or "What would it feel like?"  
  
He rubbed the brush in a rhythmic circular motion over the soap, encouraging a rich lather to form. He held his breath, raised his left leg high, knee bent and the heel of his foot just brushing his arse cheek as he tipped his hips forward for better access.  
  
The first touch of the soapy brush to his scrotum was like a revelation. The lather was cool, thick and creamy, the brush caressing him like soft, teasing fingers. His cock stirred in response, eager to see where this was going, but Richard tried to ignore it for now. He needed to get this done in time for filming tomorrow. He wanted to look his best.

Another round of lathering up the brush, more confident now as he brushed the thick white foam up and around, covering his pubic area in snowy soap. His cock now stood proudly out and surveyed the room with an air of superiority.

He paused a moment to decide the best way to go about this. He needed to look good, but manly. His youngish face and small stature might make him look too young if there was no hair at all down there, but he needed it to look tidy and inviting. His balls had to be clear of hair and enticing enough to suck on, but not child like.

Deciding to leave a neat patch in front, he stood and reached for the razor as he stepped close to the mirror. God, his cock looked huge this close up, almost touching the glass. He admired it side on and from the front, smiling with the knowledge that it was going to look even bigger when the forest was cleared and the shaving foam was wiped away.

He took himself in his left hand, fingers loose. Plenty of time to play after, but for now he just needed the little scamp out of the way so he could get to work. The first swipe with the razor felt good, a little rough, but not scratchy at all. Good thing he’d spent the extra few pence on the good ones. He looked down and saw the pink, clean strip of skin and smiled to himself. Then he looked at the razor and the smile faded. Bloody hell, that much hair on that one little strip? He was going to need that water bowl closer.

He pulled the chair over to the table, holding the mirror steady and lined himself up again, before rinsing the razor in the bowl and wiping it on the ratty blue towel neatly folded beside it. Time to get down to business.

He gripped his cock a little tighter in an effort to keep it under control, impatient as it had become with the lighter touch. Pulling it to the side, he carefully made another pass with the razor, feeling the slide increase as the blades filled with hair. Rinse, wipe repeat. It quickly became almost zen like, relaxing, yet strangely exciting. In no time he had a tidy patch of white in a rounded sort of triangle shape that seemed to grow directly from the root of his cock. It looked good and he admired it for a moment, stepping back to get a larger perspective.

It was perfect. Putting the razor down for a moment, Richard ran a finger from his navel, down the snail trail he loved so much and wiped it through the foam patch allowing the hair to show through. He picked up the towel and wiped the whole area clean, his eyes bright as he took in the sight of his cock standing at full attention and admiring itself in the mirror. It looked bloody enormous! If only he could bend that far...

But no. There was still work to do and Richard placed the towel back on the table and rearranged the chairs again so that he could get the rest done. He hadn’t known this would be such an erotic experience and didn’t know how long he could stand it, but he didn’t want to be losing control with a razor in his hand. Not down there.

Raising his leg again, Richard began the soaping ritual anew, replenishing the foam that had dissipated while he focused on the front. His balls were tighter now, closer to his body and more sensitive to touch. The wispy circles of the brush teased and moved on, covering everything it had caressed with a thick white lather. Making it look unfamiliar and less sexual, even as the sensations were more pronounced.

Taking up the razor again, Richard leaned forward, concentration etched in the lines of his brow and the tip of his tongue just visible between his lips. He made the first pass and felt the Braille like bump as the blades jumped over the tight wrinkles of his scrotum. He massaged the skin and stretched it between his thumb and forefinger before going over the same area and this time the glide was smooth.

As he fell once again into the rhythm, his fingers became slick with soap and slid deliciously over the newly shaved areas, finding a tiny rough patch here or there and stretching so that Richard could make it smooth. It was no longer a conscious action and soon he sat with the razor in one hand, the other caressing his balls, rubbing and pulling as he searched for any stray hairs. Finding none, he sat back to admire his handiwork.

His cock jumped at the sight in front of him. His balls were high and tight with scraps of foam here and there and everything looked huge and so very lickable. He wished he could do it himself, but knew that even he wasn’t that good. But the guy tomorrow was in for a treat.

Oh God, the thought of it. Some guy he’d never met was probably going to be sucking his cock. Or maybe they’d be fucking. They hadn’t told him yet, only that he was going to be the star and maybe there’d be more work if this time was good enough. He was going to be a fucking porn star and now he looked the part.

He trailed his fingers in the now cold water and rubbed them over the remnants of soap on his balls, feeling it get slicker as he delighted in the extra sensation now that there was no hair to dull the touch. His cock was really quite demanding now, leaking at the tip and giving random little jerks as if begging for attention. Richard reached over with his other hand and got a little soap and water before finally wrapping his fingers around the shaft and giving a long, easy stroke. He watched himself in the mirror, one hand cupping and tugging at his balls and the other slowly pumping his cock. It looked positively lewd and he could see the way each upward stroke tugged the skin where the two parts joined, making his cock look even bigger still.

He was heavy lidded now, struggling to keep his eyes open, but he wanted to see what he looked like, see the way his balls caught the light, glistening with moisture. He wanted to watch as they got higher and tighter and to know what they looked like just as he came. He wanted to see his cock shine as he shot, wanted to see his semen streak through the air and come raining down on his chest.

He stroked faster, breathing becoming ragged and irregular at the thought and he stared at the almost unfamiliar body in the mirror. It was his, he knew, but it could be anyone’s. Could be the guy he was going to be with tomorrow.

It looked so good, he wanted to touch it and he stood, unthinking and moved to the mirror, angling his cock to touch the one staring back at him. The shock of cold glass was exquisite and his breath caught, stilling him for a brief moment before he took up again, harder, faster and oh God, his balls were so sensitive now. He rolled them between his fingers as his other hand tightened, short, fast strokes near the head now, concentrating on the sweet spot just underneath and giving a twist at the end, the wet sounds mingling with his harsh breath and the sight in the mirror all came together in his mind to take him to the brink and he rode the edge for mere moments before he just couldn’t, just had to, just one more stroke and over he went, heavy pulses splashing his come onto the mirror, obliterating the view and sliding down to pool on the seat of the chair that held it.

Staggering back to sit down again, Richard flopped into the chair and smiled contentedly to himself. He looked just fine.


End file.
